


Fusion

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gallows Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Romance, Sad, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: People say they make a lovely couple. Kaosu-Taiso, on the other hand, decide to make them one. Literally, in fact.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> (The origin of the creation of the Chaos Emperor Saga will be explain in this chapter)

It was a week after Gel visit Nerima and a few day after he went back to China.

Ranma-chan (just because he felt like practicing in this form) and Akane were practicing their skills against each other in the Tendo Dojo. As they were practicing their skills on each other, Ranma-chan decide to speak. "Hey, Akane?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Ranma?" Akane said as she threw a kick at Ranma, which he dodged.

"What you think about our future together?" Ranma-chan said as he dodge Akane's punch by backflipping.

"... I don't know, really." Akane said as she dodge a kick from Ranma-chan by ducking under before she ask. "What make you ask that question?"

"Well, I'm just... you know, thinking about whatever if something happen to us. I'm just being really... paranoid about the future, ya know." Ranma-chan said as he threw a punch at Akane, which dodge by moving her head to side. "I just got too many things that scared me running through my head that me worry about it. I mean, my head is just a mess right now."

Akane just sighed at this, she knew what Ranma-chan is saying and can't blame him for it, due to the chaos in their life right now, anything is possible. Both of them decide to take a break from training and sat down on the floor. They were silent for a while and didn't utter a word to each other, due to thinking in their own minds, before Akane then broke the silence. "You know, Ranma..." Ranma-chan then look at Akane, listening to her and wondering what she is going to say. "Even through I don't know what going to happen in the future... but..." Akane then turn to face Ranma-chan. "As long as I got you, I don't care at all."

"Y-you're really means it?" Ranma-chan stutter, really not sure if she meant it or not, as he blush about it.

"Ranma, I told you before, I don't care what gender or what body you are, I love you for who you are. Beside, i'll just prove it again and again." Akane said with a smile on her face, which have made Ranma-chan just staring at her beauty in awe, before she kissed him on the lips. Ranma-chan's worry and paranoid thought in her head were all blown away like the wind in the desert and look dumbfounded for a moment or two before he fully returned the kiss. In his mind, as he long as he got Akane on his side, maybe thing aren't bad as they seem, while they continue to kiss each other deeply.

However, that was when they heard a quiet, but noticable chuckle, but before they could react, a glowing ord suddenly appear, floating in the air, before it flew around the dojo itself for a moment before it then suddenly drive down toward the couple. And when it finally touch them in the middle of where they are, they were suddenly engulf by the glow itself before their conscious went faint to black...

* * *

 

She regain conscious slowly, sensing the people around her on the wooden floor of the dojo. She groaned slightly as every single nerves in her body protested movement. She fluttered her eyes, trying to open them in the light.

"Ranma? Akane?" Someone said, as if trying to figure of who she was. She was postive it was a family member. Nabiki? Yeah, she was the one who always sell those pictures to that idiot Kuno. The scenes flashes in her mind of beating the kedoist so many times.

"She's finally coming around." Another voice said, which she racongize belonging to the most nicest person she know of, Kasumi.

She finally slowly open her eyes as the bright lights finally adjusted and see not only Kasumi and Nabiki were there, but also; Genma, Soun, Nodoka, and even Happosai, looking at her with concern and confusion in their eyes.

"K-Kasumi? What's going on?" She asked... before she notice something is up with her voice. Rather... _two_ duel voices, as she's speaking with the voices of Akane and Ranma-chan at the same time. "What's up with my voice?! It's i'm like two people in one-"

That was when her, or rather, _their_ pupils suddenly shrunk when realization sunk in before, all of a sudden, two different pairs of memories came rushing into their head, quickly and painlessly, before they were able to figure it out themselves.

' _A-Akane?_ ' Ranma asked, speaking with his male voice, hoping his fiancee can hear him in their shared mental minds.

' _R-Ranma?_ ' Akane asked as she spoke. ' _What's going on? Are we...?_ '

' _Only one way to find out._ ' Ranma said nerviously.

"Nabiki. Kasumi." The person that was apparently Ranma and Akane in one spoke to the two young brown-hair girls, as if frozen in disbelief and fear by what they are thinking, all at the same time. "I need a mirror from one of you. Now."

Nabiki immediately given the fused person her handheld mirror. They then look in the mirror to see her physical features; Their hair was the combine hair style between Ranma's pigtail and Akane's short tomboy hair, while it was colored between Ranma's hair color and Akane's hair color, darker than Akane but lighter than Ranma (#000040). The color of their eyes were also the combined colors of Ranma and Akane's eyes, giving them an dark violet-like color to their eyes with sprinkle white iris. Their facial features were the combine feature of Ranma's and Akane's. Their fused body was of an average thickness and the height of their body was equal to that of Ranma-kun's own height, but the tone was highly defined, with their breast being proportionally bigger than Ranma-chan, being around the size of FF-cup size and bigger than Ranma's DD and Akane's B, and a smaller, but far thicker hip size, and nice, slim, tones arms and legs, making them look like a hot nuclear bomb, as their clothing look like Ranma's sleeveless red shirt and Akane's gi combined with long black pant and slip-on shoes.

The fused girl stared at the mirror in silent before the 2 minds sharing the same body decide to experiment. They moved one of their hands and touch, which both of them felt the skin at the same time.

With the realization now completed as it finally hit them like a dropping bomb from a flying bomber plane, they did only one thing; Scream. A scream that was so loud that shattered all of the glasses within two blocks of the Tendo residence.

Everyone in the Tendo Dojo winced severely at the screaming before the fused girl finally stop screaming and begun hyperventilating at the situation. Kasumi quickly walked to the girl and manage to calm them down before they heard a amused chuckle... before Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor himself, make his apperance known by suddenly appearing and floating in mid-air with an amused and mischief grin on his face.

" **Hello, every people.** "

Happosai, Genma, and Soun, naturally, just scream in utter horror at the sight of the God of Chaos.

Nodoka immediately fainted and fall backward to the floor at just the sight of Kaosu-Taiso himself.

The fused girl and Nabiki just stared bug-eyed at the shapeshifting dragon humanoid god.

And all Kasumi just said is "Oh my" as she was mildy surprised at his sudden appearance.

" **So tell me Ranma and Akane... or should I just say? Rankane... or what about Akanma? Yeah, Akanma is actually a better name come to think about.** " Kaosu-Taiso mutter to himself after thinking about it for a moment before he just shrug about this and turn his head back at the newly-named fusion form of Ranma and Akane, Akanma, and resume speaking to them with an amused look on his face. " **So tell me, Akanma... do you like your new body?** "

"Wait a minute. YOU FUSED US TOGETHER?!" Akanma angrily shouted at the Chaos god, who was just laughing at their reaction to this.

" **Well, duh! It's so fucking obvious! People around here say you two make quite couple, then I decide to literally make you a couple!** " Kaosu-Taiso said before he continue on laughing at this. " **Beside! Now your schools are now together! Literial Version!** "

"WWWAAAAHHH! Wanting our schools to be joined doesn't means you have to literally fused my own poor baby with her fiance!" Soun wailed as he let out his famous foundation of tears at this.

" **That's why people say 'Be careful what you fucking wish for', mophair.** "

"That's rude. And fusing Ranma and Akane together without their permission wasn't very nice either." Kasumi scolded the God of Chaos.

" **Kasumi. I'm the goddamn motherfucking Chaos Emperor himself. And it's my job to cause chaos everywhere that I go to~!** " Kaosu-Taiso said as he told Kasumi, albert still letting her off the slide and not the target of his wrath... that would go to her father as he immediately send off 12 lightning strikes upon him just because his excess wailing was getting on his nerve already. " **Beside, I wouldn't worry about it right now! The worst case scenario is that they would possible have an slow, painful, and very agonizing death!** " He said cheerfully despite the last words of his sentence before he went on laughing nonchantly. Akanma immediately went rigid at what they just have heard. The Chaos Emperor then resume speaking to them without missing a beat. " **The best case scenario; Is that the fusion would be permanent and your minds would end up fusing into one.** "  
"WHAT?!"

" **Nah, just kidding. I put an mental barrier spell on you so that you two would still have two seperate minds and the good news is that the fusion would only last about 24-hours...** "  
"Oh thanks god..." Akanma said with relief.

" **NAH! JUST FUCKING WITH YOU, IT'S ACTUALLY GONNA LAST A WEEK!** "

" _WHAT??!!!!_ WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIED TO US THEN?!"

" **BECAUSE I FIND IT FUNNY AND BECAUSE I'M AN PRICK! ALSO, I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAOS EMPEROR! I'M SUPPOSE TO FUCKING CAUSE CHAOS! IT'S MY FUCKING JOB! And now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna go potentially cause WW3! BYE!** " Kasou-Taiso then laugh maniacally as he disappeared out of thin air to go cause an upstart to WW3, with his laughing continuing until it faded away...

* * *

 

_Later... in the bathroom..._

' _Great. Now we're stuck in one body for a week. What a joyful day it is._ ' Ranma mentally said in their shared mind sarcastically at what he and Akane are now in as Akanma walk into the furo after they got their bearing with their new shared fused body.

' _Yeah, no kidding, Ranma._ ' Akane mentally said... before looking on the bright side of things about it. ' _Though, on the bright side, at least i'm fused with you._ '

' _Yeah, at least i'm fused with the person I'm in love with._ ' Ranma mentally said to his fiancee... before he decide to joke around. ' _And at least Kuno wasn't here, that would have been much more worse for us. Or the fact we look into each other memory of the perverted things we've done._ ' They then both laugh mentally at that joke while Akanma was just smiling brightly to themselves before the joyful laughing eventually died down. There was silent between the two in their shared minds before Ranma nudge Akane as he spoke up. ' _Hey, Akane. I want to experiement with something..._ '

Akanma then grab a bucket with their right hand and filled it up with warm water before she splash herself with it. They have notice the changes in their body; Their breast shrunk to DD-cup size, their shoulders broaden up, their height increase a bit, their body muscled up some more, they got more thicker in certain parts of their areas, their face became more like that of Ranma-kun's own face, albert only less angular and more softer like Akane's, and gaining a certain male part.

Akanma then blush at this as they then cover their cotch. "Yep. It's offically; we do make one interest couple." They mutter to themselves.

* * *

 

_Later... in the Tendo Dojo..._

Akanma want to test out their skills in their new fused form, they got Genma and Soun's help with that... except that Soun was forced to come along to do it. "Alright, I'll do it. But don't expect us to go soft on you before you two are a girl." Genma said.

"GENMA! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun yelled angrily in his oni head mode

"DADDY! SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO PATTER!" Akanma angrily shouted at Soun, which instantly deflated his oni head mode and causing him to wail about being yelled at by his own daughter/son-in-law, before they turn and spoke to Genma. "Oh, don't worry." Akanma said before they made a falsely innocence smile on their face. "You don't need to do that part."

"Huh?" Genma got his answer... when Akanma blurr in on him. A massive beatdown was brought on as the screaming of pain and terror was heard throughout the neighborhood of Furinkan. Just mere minutes, right in the middle of the dojo layed the battered, bruised, limbs bending at odd angles, and unconscious forms... of just Soun in the crater while Genma was just hoving over his old friend. "Judging by your speed and raw power, I wouldn't have survived that kind of beatdown if I haven't used my Soun Bodyshield technique." Genma noted.

"I thought you didn't like to be beaten by a woman?" Akanma said.

"I maybe an idiot, but I like to live more, thank you very much."

"... You know what? I don't care anymore." Akanma said bluntly before they turn left and the Tendo Dojo, leaving Genma to fix up Soun. ' _Sheesh, and I thought your father was an idiot._ ' Akane mentally comment.

' _Yeah me too. But I guess that's survival instinct for you._ ' Ranma mentally said.

' _True._ '

* * *

 

Akanma enter Akane's room before they heard a puff of someone smoking before a rather familiar voice, belonging to one of those people they don't like, spoke to them with apparent amusement. "I see that you two have gain familiaity with your new form. All thanks to those idiots that are I called my student due to hearding screaming from the beatdown to one of them."

Akanma turn around and look down to see Happosai looking at them with amusement in his eyes. "What the hell you want, you old freak?" The fused couple asked in suspicious voice as they scrowl at him.

"Well, I know that you're not in the mood, but..." Happosai said... before he suddenly pulled out a pair of bra and lifted it up in front of them with gleaming eyes. "Would you mind to try them on?"

Akanma just stood there as they begun rubbing their temples, feeling a veins or two popped on their forehead... then another one pop on it, their fist began to shake and then with a yell of "OLD PERVERT!" launched the Founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Art right into high earth orbit with their punch measuring in the 10.0 range on the Mors Scale in Germany.

' _And I thought the revelation of Ryoga of being P-chan all along was an enough annoyance for today._ ' Akane mentally said. ' _That goddamn bastard! I thought he was sweet and innocent when he really was not!_ '

' _Sorry, Akane about that._ ' Ranma said. ' _I wanted to tell you, but he use my honor not to tell you. I tried to dropped you enough hint about it that even Kasumi even notice it after a couple of weeks, but you wouldn't pick them up. Beside, that and I tried to convince him to stop every time I could._ '

' _It's okay, Ranma. It's not your fault. It's the fault of..._ ' Akane said before she used that low tone of voice when she is seriously mad. ' _Of that lowlife honorless pig. Although it is nice to see you get jealous, shows you really care._ '

' _Thanks._ '

' _But if Ryoga tried meet me as P-chan again, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, CUT HIS PIG BODY UP, AND USE THE MEAT FROM HIS SAID PIG BODY TO MAKE TONKATSU! AND THEN-_ '

' _AKANE! CALM DOWN!_ '

' _Oops. Sorry._ '

' _That's okay. I know how you feel._ '

* * *

 

_Two days later..._

Akanma was just minding their own business at the park, sitting under a tree with their four friends; Yuka, Sayuri, Daisuke, and Hiroshi, telling them of how they got fused together by the Chaos Emperor, when _it_ happen. And by _it_ , I meant by idiotic being that appeared in the area that is Kuno.

"PIGTAIL GIRL! You have finally come to me at last! Come, let us be away from the vile charm of that fiend sorcerer Saotome before he bring you to your heels once more." Kuno continue his speech for a few more seconds (i.e. about 0.00005 seconds) before something nagging on the large space in his head that he called a brain for his attention before he finally notice it. "Pigtail... Akane?" He stopped as the rest of the unused gears in his brain start finally moving, much to both annoyance _and_ relieved of his brain cells, before it clicked, disturbing a nest of of squirrels and birds to fly away far from the park as the lightbulb inside of Kuno's rusty head shattered into many pieces and exploded in a fiery explosion. "THAT DASTARDLY FIEND!!!! Somehow! Saotome fused my two love into one person! I'LL-" There was a sudden stop and a pause for a moment... before he shouted in happiness as he shed tears of joys at this. "OH JOYOUS DAY! NOW I, TATEWAKI KUNO, CAN TRUELY DATE YOU TWO ALL AT ONCE~!!!!"

Naturally, _all_ \- wait a minute, what I mean is, _every single one_ , of his own brain cells just face-faulted at his incredibly stupid reasoning. Upside down.

"COME PIGTAIL AKANE! WE-"  
Kuno stopped talking soon afterward as Akanma walked up to him with a innocence smile on their face _and_ then tested out their skills on him, giving him a beatdown, and drew out their beating on him for a extra 30 seconds just for the heck of it before then kicking the samurai wannabe flying with a high kick right into the groin (much to his and rest of the male in the park judging by their shocked pale expressions on their face) and sending him flying into the atmosphere... before hitting a entire flock of Mallard ducks, managing to hit every single one of them like a bouncing pinball with an unrestrictive limit, before finally falling and hitting the ground... before the entire dead flock (and a knockout Kuno) were retrieved by a hunting dog in a dump truck.

Then with a huff, Akanma stomp back over to the tree where their friends were as Ranma spoke up in their shared mind. ' _That's just creepy. Although even when Kuno's right, he still get it wrong._ ' He mentally comment.

' _Yeah, I've already notice._ ' Akane mentally said dryly.

When they sat back right down at their spot, Hiroshi made a comment. "Kuno might have got it right this time, he still got the wrong assumption."  
"Yep." Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri said.

"We had notice already." Akanma deadpan. There was when suddenly a entertain laughter was heard and all 5 of them look to see Kaosu-Taiso, laughing his head off at what have happen. Akanma didn't need to put two and two together since he's the God of Chaos. "Let us guess; You told Kuno that I was here... and potentially other the news of what happen to us, didn't you?"

" **Hey, I'm a prick, ya know.** "

"How could I forget?" Akanma remark dryly.

* * *

 

Akanma were jumping rooftop to rooftop to home before they suddenly heard a familiar bell before a familiar bicycle with a purple-haired amazon on it crashed right into them off of the rooftop one of the house and into the pavement of the road.

"Ah! Ranma!" Shampoo happily said as she got off of her bike just as Akanma got back right up and immediately glomp them on their left side, not caring if Akane is the other part of the fusion as she's not pricky and will use any oppunties to get it like an predator getting a meal. "Ranma now shall take Shampoo on date!"

"HOLD IT ON, SUGAR!" Ukyo shouted before she glomp Akanma on their right side before she told Shampoo in her face. "Ran-chan belong to me! And you're not getting him!"

The two women were locked in an glare at each other intensely with lightning arching back and forth while Akanma was just blushing red as a beet.

' _So this is how it feel to be glomp by another girl..._ ' Akane mentally said, embarrased by what just happen.

' _I know how you feel, Akane._ ' Ranma mentally said to her as he felt sympathy for his fiancee... before he then notice the intensed staring contest between Shampoo and Ukyo. ' _Though, we better stop Shampoo and Ukyo before they do something really seriously drastic._ '

' _I agree with you on that._ ' Akane mentally agreed with her soon-to-be-husband.

Akanma then spoke to Shampoo and Ukyo. "Okay, you two." They said, in an attempt to stop them from doing something really stupid. "You better stop it. As much as I like see you cat-fighting over me, I don't really want to see anymore destruction to the district for one week already."

Shampoo and Ukyo just look at Akanma with a blank face.

"Oh? What Akanma is going to do to stop us from fighting each other?"

"That's right. What are you going to do to stop us? Bed us both in bed?"

Cut to Akanma, Shampoo, and Ukyo in Akane's bed, stripped naked and side-by-side to the fused girl, with Akanma sitting upright befire she blew a long wisp of smoke from her own cigarette, all while the 2 rival's faces were an embarrassing deep red by what they have just did with smoke coming out of their ears. "You know, here the thing of what we have learned for a few years that you obviously still haven't learn; Never tempt fate itself. Because it will come where you least expect it, and the fact we have lesbian sex with you two just as a girl is pretty much one of the example of it." They said.

Shampoo and Ukyo just answer that by pulling up the blanket to cover themselves and out of sight completely, all out of embarrassment by having lesbian sex with them.

"OH, MY SON IS SO MANLY!" Nodoka cried happily with waterfalls of tears at what her son and his fiancee just did as Soun was crying in tears of sadness at his baby girl having sex with the other girls that were her rivals and the school will now be never join.

Genma (in his panda form) and Colonge (who saw the fusion of the couple alone) heard them all while they were playing Go with each other. " _Kids these days._ " Genma's sign said as he move a piece before he flip it. " _You never know when fate will hit you._ "

"Agree on that comment of yours." Colonge nodded in acknowledgement, not surprised by the end result of what just happen, due to her great granddaugther and one of her rivals' lack of wisdom, as she moved a piece.

Kasou-Taiso, on the other hand, was simply enjoying this.

* * *

 

_A few days later..._

Akanma were just minding their own business as they run along the fence when their danger sense suddenly flared up and alerted them to several projectiles coming right at them. They immediately jumped off of the fence just as several knives, shuriken, and other kinds of thrown weapons you can think of were imbedded into the spot they were just were.

"AKANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mousse yelled with rage in his voice, after litertially finding out a few days late that they has lesbian sex with Shampoo and Ukyo, as he came charging at the fused couple before he threw more weapons at them.

Akanma just rolled their eyes as they dodge the thrown weapon, since they already learned the fulitity of making some of their so-called "rivals" to see reality. They just let out a sigh of annoyance at this before they simply charged forward, eager to finish this fight as quickly as possible as they don't want to be bothered right now.

Mousse launched all of his hidden chains from his sleeves at charging fused pair, but Akanma just boredly dodge them all with contemptous ease about it before they were right up in his face, and with an swift punch right into his face less than a second later, breaking his glasses into pieces, sending him flying right into the wall, knocking him out instantly, before he peel off the wall slowly and dropped to the ground like a rock.

' _It is just me? Or are we just now too good for our rival to handle us anymore?_ ' Akane mentally joked.

' _Eh. I just accepted it as how it is._ ' Ranma answered.

Ranma and Akane (with some help from Gel) both knew that they had surpassed their own rivals in by skills, raw power, speed, and toughness by so much that Ranma didn't considered them workout anymore, let alone a challenge, and more as annoyance now, though only a few of them could actually make them fight seriously enough.

That was when they sudden heard a familiar insane laughter from a certain gymnastic before a ribbon sudden wrapped around their right hand. Akanma, however, took no interest in this before they suddenly then pulled Kodachi due to her ribbon and backhanded fist right into her face, sending her flying through the air so fast that she killed several mosquitoes due to the speed she was flying at... before she was striked upon by a Buzzwole like a metorite and received a beatdown from it.

' _I wonder where Ryoga is right now?_ ' Akane mentally asked. ' _I want to give him a beatdown of a lifetime._ '

As if on que, there was a shout of "RANMA!" was heard before a hole in the wall was made as Ryoga himself walk out of it and saw Akanma before he point at them and spoke. "THERE YOU ARE! Ranma! I heard the news that you're fused with Akane! SO THIS-"

"Shut it, Ryoga! This is now Akane speaking to you." Akanma said, interrupting Ryoga's own rant, before Akane spoke to him through Akanma. "You just using that as an excuse because you won't just admit that it's your own fault due to your own damn pride. I thought that you were just a friendly, innocent, and a gentlemen and Ranma was to blame for the some of the thing that I thought he did, but did what I find in Ranma's mind when I was fused with him? A innocent guy who was blame for many thing that he even didn't do wrong, and you, on other hand, are a pervert, willing to use your own curse to be my own pet as you seen me undress, hear out my deepest sercets, and use it to your advantage to blame my fiance for the things he didn't do. Unlike you, Ranma has honor and his own kind of it, but you don't have any, you're just a lowlife like the pig you are. You're quite luckly that Akari love you, but if you didn't meet her, then you're really pathetic then..."

Ranma just winced at Akane's harsh and severe words with venom in the tone toward Ryoga. Sure, he does deserved it, but none of the serious hatred to him, but he guess Akane was bottling up her anger and feelings just so she can express to him personally. He decide that after probably beating him up, he may need to talk to his fiancee so she could forgive and be friend again.

Ryoga just stood there in shock and silent of what he just heard. Naturally, the first thing on his mind that it was Ranma's fault, but when he actually think about it and let Akane's words sink into his thick head, she actually has a point about him, as his face fell to the ground while his eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hairs. "I see... so you were never interest me as a love interest at all... just only a friend..." There was an aura of despair suddenly surrounding Ryoga while the sky itself darken as it increased in mass. Ranma and Akane recongized the battle aura and instantly realized what's going happen next before Ryoga shouted his attack. "Why did I ever think I had a chance with you!? _SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!!!!_ "

A purple-pink orb made of depressed chi blasted it out of Ryoga's hand right toward Akanma. However, Akanma immediately slipped Umi-Sen Ken, disappearing from sight, as the orb of chi flew past the spot they were, destroying the road, before exploding and making a crater, but Ryoga wasn't done yet. "SHISHI HOKODAN! SHISHI HOKODAN! SHISHI HOKODAN!" He was rapidly firing Shishi Hokodan everywhere, all while Akanma was looking behind a destroyed wall.

' _I think I might have been too harsh on him._ ' Akane mentally comment.

' _Yeah, and that's why you should talk to people._ ' Ranma mentally told his fiancee before he spoke to her. ' _Look, Akane. I understand that he does deserved it, you could still at least tone it down your anger and hatred at Ryoga a little. I mean, yes, he's an dense-headed idiot for sure, but he's still just a dense-headed idiot. And I still want you two to be friends._ '

' _Yeah, yeah. Whatever...'_ Akane mentally said bitterly, evidence that she was still mad at him, before she let out a mental sigh and then spoke to her fiance. ' _Let's just stop that idiot before he does something really stupid._ '

' _Sound like a good idea._ '

Akanma then went into Umi-Sen Ken and appear instantly right in Ryoga's face, taking him by complete surprised, before they charge forward and unleashing a fury of punches upon him that were so strong and so fast that he couldn't react or block them in time, which resulted in the thickheaded martial artist getting utterly decimated and destroyed by the fused couple. Due to the raw power and speed from rapid-firing punches, they easily plow through several houses and shops as the curbstomp battle toward Ryoga move through like a tornado.

Colonge and Shampoo were serving foods to the customers in Nekohanten when Akanma and Ryoga suddenly burst in through the door, completely oblitering it, before the fused pair finally give one final downward punch into Ryoga's face, finally making him unconscious by the impact alone, before making a three meter crater in the restaurant's floor with his head embeddded into it.

Shampoo, Colonge, and the other customers look in shock of what they just saw, along with the surprise appearance of the two, before the Chaos Emperor suddenly teleported into the restaurant, absolutely enjoying of what he just has seen with his own eyes. " **Holy FUCK! That battle was seriously fucking awesome by itself!** " Kaosu-Taiso said, griddy with pure joyment at the sight of the battle while his pure red eyes were gleaming happily, before he spoke to the other in Nekohanten. " **I mean! HOLY SHIT! You see that?! Did you guy seen that fucking awesome battle?! I mean, THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME BATTLE! And all thanked to me, the devilish son of bitch and the biggest prick on this goddamn planet and the entire universe itself! KASOU-TAISO, THE CHAOS EMPEROR HIMSELF!** " Kaosu-Taiso shouted in cocky tone of voice as he then pointed his thumb to himself with a shine from one of his teeths.

"So you're the one who tell him what happen to us?" Akanma asked.

" **Well, DUH! I mean, it would be boring if there's no chaos going around right now. So I told him of what happen a few days and naturally, he assume it was Ranma's fault again and took him a few days to find you before he finally did and got his ass beat by you guys. Oh man! This is so good! Like the time that I cursed his ancestor with utterly zero sense of direction due to his over-the-top pride, just to see one of his descendents' own pride hurt when they suffer and then are forced to freaking admit it! Man, I am the biggest motherfucking sadist bastard god ever! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

While Kaosu-Taiso was laughing hilarity at what happened, Akanma just stood up over the unconscious form of Ryoga and just sighed in weariness before she spoke to Cologne, which she was stood over the crater on staff with a harden look of concern. "Hey, Kho Lon."

"Yes?" Cologne said, knewing that this was serious, since they've called by her actual name in Chinese.

"This is Ranma speaking: Look after Ryoga while he's currently unconscious." Ranma said, as he spoke to Colonge through Akanma's voice after got out of the crater. "I'm gonna talk to Akane when we get back home, see if I can calm her down and let her forgive him and be her friend again. It might take days, weeks, months, or maybe even years. Tell Ryoga that when he wake up."

Colonge nodded in understandment, and with that, Akanma left the shop and jump rooftop to rooftop, heading back to home.

* * *

 

After they gotting home and for Akane to calm down, Ranma mentally talk to his fiancee to see if she's going forgave. While she did calm down, Akane told Ranma that she will forgive Ryoga one day, maybe in a few weeks from now, it's going to take a while for her to do that.

Now more onto the disappointing spectrum side of things, it turns out that Genma and Soun have already knew Ryoga's curse but didn't spoke about it since they've figure it would have made Ranma more jealous of him so he could marry Akane and when they find out about it... well, let's say that Kasumi and Nodoka have given permission to Akanma to give a beat down on both of those two idiots.

Both Genma and Soun were sharing now the same guest room, laying on futons lay out for them, with bandages covering their entire bodies head to toes from their "punishment" from Akanma, while Nodoka was taking care of them.

Akanma was doing their training routine in the Tendo Dojo with Ranma's gi on before Kasumi came into dojo with some food on an tray for them and when they saw her with the tray of foods, they decide to take a break and sat down to eat. As Akanma eat their meal on the tray, Kasumi decide to make a comment. "The last few days were stressful for you, aren't they?"

"You have no idea, sis." Akanma muttered before they finished off their meal and a sudden thought accord to them. "What today again?"

"Hmm. I think it was a week from when you two are fused together..."

"Yes. Yes. Of course, I-" That was when realization hit Ranma and Akane's shared mental mind like a hammer. "Wait a minute, than that means..."

Before they could think any further, Akanma's body was engulf in a glow and before long, it spit out Ranma-chan and Akane just as it dissipate. Upon realizing they were seperate again, they slowly touch each other's faces in stunned silence... before immedately hug each other and start jumping up and down in pure joy.

"Akane! We're seperate again!" Ranma-chan said with a tone of joy in his voice at this.

"I know, Ranma! I know!" Akane said with happiness in her voice... before they give each other deep kisses to each other on the lip.

"Oh my..." Kasumi said as her cheek then blushed.

"What is it?" Akane asked after she and Ranma-chan are finish with their kiss. Kasumi then point at them, which they look down... to see that they were completely _naked_. After they realized they were naked, Akane and Ranma-chan immediately cover their most private parts with their hands as they blush in embarrassment, hoping that it get anymore worse... and then Kaosu-Taiso suddenly appeared out of nowhere before he let out an whistle of what he seeing.

" **You two got some nice bodies right there.** " Kaosu-Taisocomment at the sight with gleeful grin written on his own face.

"S-shut up, you goddamn horny chaos dragon." Ranma-chan said as he and Akane were now blushing even more furiously... all before Kaosu-Taiso suddenly threw a wedding ring box right at his head, causing a big lump to swell up on his forehead. "OW! What the heck you did that for?! And what the hell is this box for anyhow?!"  
" **That box that I hit you with contain some wedding rings that I enchanced with my powers to allow you two to fused together again and specially for you two only.** " Kaosu-Taiso said as he explained it to them before he then bluntly told them. " **Beside, I've already seen you two screwing with yourselves in that fused form of yours.** "

Ranma-chan and Akane were now blushing red about that while Kaosu-Taiso himself let out a hilarious laughter at this before he vanished out of thin air. "Oh my. He's not very nice, isn't he?" Kasumi comment, but Ranma-chan and Akane were just too embarrassed to reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: FINALLY! This story took way too long to write, but it was worth! The 5th story in the Chaos Emperor and the 185th work in the Ranma Saotome/Akane Tendo section of A3O! It was worth the trouble!  
> And yes, this was my plan for the 5th story in the saga. Fusing Ranma and Akane together. Why? I'll tell you in the final of this note.  
> You know explaining the origin of the Chaos Emperor Saga to you guys that I have mention before? Now i'll shall explain it in this part and ; You see, some months back, I don't when, I think it was maybe around between May 2018 to June 2018 (maybe earlier than that), when I was looking at a picture on DeviantArt called Akanma by RBL-M1A2TANKER (go check it out, it look good) when I was typing that was my very first Ranma 1/2 "Spring of Drowned Zinogre" and I was wondering "Hmm, I wonder if there are any kind of fanfic about it". I go on Google and type in before it show Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Wiki and I clicked it. That was when I came to a fanfic "Fusion" by John Tannius and luckly, it has a link to FF and I clicked. I soon read the story and i've loved it to the point I'd favorited. That was when I suddenly got the idea of "Hey, what happen if we put some god in there and say he just did it for his amusement", but of course, I didn't want to randomly introduce him out of no where and so I start planning on making a origin. Then I suddenly got some ideas from other fics that i've been reading in that time period and I decide to "ah, fuck it" and then boom, this saga came out of my head and into the internet. So that's basically how the Chaos Emperor came to be. I may or may not have forgotting other sort of details since I don't really remember all that well. Yeah, that's pretty much it.  
> So what the other reason for the fusion? For something that I plan them to face head on. Who? You'll find out eventually...


End file.
